When Hazel met Frank
by MerlinOni
Summary: What happened before Percy turned up at Camp Jupiter? How did Hazel meet Frank and what adventures did they have together? They have a summons from Venus to help her deal with the irritating Pygmalion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus series, but want to do justice to Rick Riordan's writing :) Author's note:This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, I am tres tres nervous :0 I love Frazel and wanted to see how they met, and they're reactions to each other I suppose. Be honest in reviews, and ALL REVIEWS WELCOME! Here goes...**

* * *

**When Hazel met Frank**

HAZEL  
Hazel Levesque had never been noticed. Only by Sammy, and that was too painful to think about. However Hazel often thought about him, and what had happened to him all those years ago. Had he forgotten her and found someone new? Gotten married and had children? Had he ever thought about her, after she'd disappeared- wondered what had happened to her- he was probably the only one that had missed her when she had been reported dead.  
When Nico had come for her, to give her a second chance, she had been in a state. Hazel had been yearning for her mother, whom she would never see again, in a state of shock, constantly recalling her mother's arms wrapped tightly around her as the black oil filled her lungs while she sentenced her and her mother to death. When she was brought back from the underworld, she gulped every breath of fresh air like it was her last, and saw everything in a new light. Hazel was determined to leave her past behind her.

However, she had been worried. She had no family (except Nico), and had been bullied viciously back in the 1940's. Would she have any friends? As much as she cared for Nico, she knew that he wouldn't stick around for long, and once people knew her secret they wouldn't go anywhere near her. She just knew it.

Reyna had terrified Hazel. It wasn't just Reyna that had created the cold atmosphere in Camp Jupiter when she walked through the doors- she found herself being judged from the second she entered. Weighing her up, deciding if she was something special with cold stares. But when she had met Reyna, her obsidian eyes had cut through her and reminded her of Hade's- the kind that made your legs tremble. To be fair to Nico, he had tried his hardest to give her a good chance- assuring Reyna that she wouldn't cause any trouble, and needed the protection. Argentum and Aurum (Reyna's silver and gold dogs, who know when you are lying) sensed that he was telling the truth, so Reyna welcomed- well, maybe took is a better word- Hazel to meet her legion.

Her first impressions were something like "Oh no! Trust me to get stuck with the hapless ones! ", and when she heard about the fifth cohort's reputation, Hazel was even more downcast. But then she got to know them. The Kool-aid ("They didn't have that in my day!") stained maniac turned into a friendly, even loving (although he wouldn't like to admit it) person. And the shy, mysterious girl turned into a caring, motherly figure to Hazel. Dakota, Gwen, and the others became some sort of family to Hazel, if a broken one.

I mean, Hazel wasn't very popular. She got teased, pushed away, ridiculed, because she was in the fifth cohort. The right place for "freaks" like her. But she trained her hardest, worked her hardest, was determined to be the best she could be, and she kind of felt sure of herself at Camp Jupiter. That all had to change, didn't it. Trust a boy to go and mess up your peace. Venus must have had it in for her, what with Sammy and all.

* * *

**Hope you liked! More on the way, MerlinOni xx**


	2. Chapter 2- The Lady and the Tramp

**Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in aaages, but I've been really busy, and suffered with writer's block:) I've put two chapters into one so that it isn't so short**

* * *

**When Frank met Hazel**

~FRANK~

Frank Zhang had never been noticed. His Grandmother had constantly scolded him, and his mother...she had been the only one he'd had. When she'd gone, Frank wasn't sure what to do. When his Grandmother had sent him to Lupa he had been in a daze. Camp Jupiter was at least somewhere to go, that was, if he could find the damn place! How hard could it be to find an ancient Roman camp that had at least a 1mile radius! He just thought that maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe he should just live on the streets and try and make a living. He was sure that no one would want him around anyway, once they knew his secret. A certain Hazel Levesque changed Frank's mind.

**The Lady and the Tramp**

HAZEL~

The dove, terror in its eyes, swooped down towards the statue, who drew its sword and slashed at the dove's wings. Hazel stood; frozen, screaming for the dove to watch out, when she woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily. She drew the curtains to stop the moonlight streaming in, and pulled her patchwork quilt over head. After about half an hour trying to get to sleep she decided that it was a wasted effort, and looked at her watch. It was half past one. Hazel threw on her yellow fluffy dressing gown, climbed down from her bunk and opened the door. She knew she would be in big trouble if she got caught outside after lights out, but it was worth it to get some fresh air.

She lay down on the river bank, and thought about her dream. There was something strange in that dream, like it wasn't a dream at all...more of a representation. Of what was to come? Or of what was already going on...Hazel was confused. Her eyelids closed, and she thought no more. The next she knew, there was a huge hulking figure standing over her, two intense eyes staring down at her.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Hazel screamed, slightly conscious of her in her dressing gown, but too scared to care. Was he a tramp, a murderer or just a weird stalker?! Okay, maybe she was just being melodramatic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you were, well,...a dead person..."said the stranger.

Hazel wasn't sure what to say to that. She decided on"...Okay"

"And, who are you?" she added hastily.

"I'm Frank. Frank Zhang, I'm new, very new, in fact I've just walked through the doors. I am in the right place, right? Camp Jupiter?"

"Yup, this is Camp Jupiter. In fact, I'll introduce you to Reyna in the morning. Get you properly enrolled and all. In the meantime, you'd better get a bunk in the fifth cohort."

"Um... okay"

Hazel now was definitely conscious of her attire. Especially as her dressing gown featured Winnie the Pooh. She led him down to the group of cabins, pointing out one in particular cabin to him,

"You can stay there. I'm Hazel by the way-Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto"

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" asked Frank. Hazel looked at him properly. He had close-cropped hair, warm but worried brown eyes, and a figure like a giant bear, however like he didn't quite fit inside it. She supposed he was cute, in a teddy bear kind of way. He didn't look like much of a fighter, but he would add to numbers when it came to battling and you never know-Hazel had learnt that looks could be deceiving. "Goodnight "she smiled.

"Night"

* * *

**I'll update really really soon to make up for that tiny chapter, **

**Keep Calm and Love Seaweed Brain,**

**Merlinoni xx P.S-Please review!**


	3. 3-In a Land of Myth andd a time of Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series, because otherwise I would never have broken people's hearts by plopping Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus.**

* * *

**A land of myth and a time of magic**

~FRANK~

She seemed nice. Cool dressing gown.

"Harrumph" Frank sighed. She wouldn't like him when she knew his secret though. He was tired. So, so tired. He'd been running, running for far too long. Time to stop. He didn't know why the monsters targeted him. He wasn't even powerful! He didn't have any powers as far as he knew...he could use a bow reasonably. He wondered if Apollo was his father. But Frank couldn't sing or play the lyre anymore than harpies could roller-skate. This world of monsters and gods seemed crazy, but Frank couldn't explain everything magical he'd seen without this explanation.

Frank pulled a battered old photograph out of his rucksack. It was of his mom, laughing at something he had said, the wind making her long hair wild. It had been taken in the summer holidays many years ago, when he was 8 years old, and they had taken a rare trip to the beach when his mother had been home from Afghanistan, and didn't have to work. Frank had savoured his time with her, her hearty laugh, warm hugs and smiling eyes. She had rarely gotten angry with him, and Grandmother had said she was soft on him. Frank didn't care, he had loved his mother. Still loved her, even though she was gone. A big fat salty tear rolled traitorously down his cheek. He wiped it furiously from his face. A fourteen year old boy crying over his mother. Not cool. But he turned over on his new bunk bed and sobbed into his pillow.

* * *

**If you enjoyed it, say you do,**

**If you hated it, please don't sue,**

**But please please please, please please review!**


	4. 4) Summoned

**Hi! I'm not sure if I'm going to carry on with this story, because I haven't received much interest, so I might concentrate on a new project. But I'm not sure yet, it depends on how much interest I get. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter because I've written it already-hope you enjoy! P.S- if you think any characters are acting a bit OOC then just say in a review and I'll do my best to get it right :)xx**

* * *

**Summoned**

~FRANK~

So, the meeting Reyna part didn't go too well. He had called her "Sir" by accident, and she had given him a look like she would enjoy killing him painfully in creative ways. But Hazel had tried to cheer him up by taking him to the stables and introducing him to Scipio, Reyna's Pegasus. Frank wasn't really a horse person, but he didn't want to disappoint his new friend so he tried to be excited. "Wow! This is great! So...how long have you been here, at camp?" asked Frank.

"Erm, I was here about two months before you arrived, I was brought here by my brother, Nico, who is my only family. So, who's your immortal parent?

"I don't know, to be honest. My Gran didn't tell me"

"What about your mortal parent? Why didn't they tell you?" inquired Hazel

"My mortal parent is my mom. She's dead." Hazel felt awful- what a stupid question! Why hadn't she thought! No wonder he always looked so worried. Poor bloke.

"Mine too. Guess we've got something in common." Frank gave her a wry smile. It was nice that she hadn't said she was sorry. That's what everyone else said-"I'm sorry". They weren't really though, they were just awkwardly trying to say something, glad that it hadn't happened to them. They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Hazel stroking the horses and Frank trying to dodge the horse's hooves.

"Nico might be around today, I'll introduce him to you. He's not to everyone's taste, but, really, he's a good guy."

"Sure, it'd be-". Suddenly the lights went out, then back on, then started to flicker erratically. The stable doors slammed shut, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Frank? Are you there?" asked Hazel, a tremor in her voice.

" Yeah, I'm here" whispered Frank, whilst slipping his giant hand into her small one. Hazel felt her cheeks get hot, and instinctively tried to pull away, but then realized that his hand felt quite nice in hers. Why was she enjoying the contact? "What's going on?"

"I don't know" admitted Hazel. She looked up, and saw a small spot of light in the rafters of the stables. "Is anyone there? Who are you and what do you want?" she addressed the darkness around them. She sniffed the air... did that smell of-?

"Roses" said Frank, surprised. "It smells of roses".

From the spot of light floated a light pink envelope, surrounded by a sparkly haze. Hazel snatched it from the air, and turned it over. It was addressed:

Miss Hazel Levesque and Mr Frank Zhang

In fuchsia pink. The sparkling haze grew, and started to glow, so that the envelope was easily read. "Should we open it?" asked Frank.

"I don't know- it could be a trap". Frank banged on the doors, and shouted out for help. "We haven't got any other choice". Hazel peeled open the letter, and a sickening scent enveloped them. It was like a mixture of roses, syrup, candy floss, designer perfume and pure sugar. You might think that this would be a pleasant smell, but when it's practically shoved up your nostrils, and with a lack of air to disperse the scent it was nauseating. Hazel started to feel faint, and she felt Frank's hand go limp, and slip from hers. What was happening to them? The last thing she registered was the sparkly haze wrapping around her, and dulling her senses, and then darkness.

* * *

**One word: REVIEW!xxx**


End file.
